masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Hida Reiri/Relationships
Family Hida Kizuna Reiri's younger brother whom she deeply loves and cared about. However, her job prevented her from seeing him for years before she called him to Ataraxia after finding out about his abilities. Because Kizuna's Eros can restore the energy of other Heart Hybrid Gears and power them up, she made him the Captain of Amaterasu. Despite this, she felt conflicted about it, as she understood that it was necessary to protect their world from Vatlantis and prevent the pilots with Ros-series core from dying, she didn't want to lose her beloved younger brother or let the other girls have him. There are time where she enjoys the situations she put her young brother in, such as making him cross dress for the sake of a mission. Reiri strongly cares for her younger brother's safety above everything. After the Tokyo recapture operation failed and all the members of Amaterasu and Master were capture, Kizuna was the only one able to return. When he did, she didn't hide her happiness from finding her younger brother was alive. She was especially against letting him go out and fight the Quartum because he didn't have the energy to win. The greatest display of Reiri's love for her brother was shown after he was killed by Thanatos. She no longer cared anymore if killing Thanatos would mean the destruction of all worlds. She only wanted to take revenge against the machine god who took her beloved younger brother's life. Kizuna is probably her only weakness. The relationship between the siblings started to change after they learned that Reiri does have aptitude for Heart Hybrid Gears. Although both of them felt very awkward at the though of doing Heart Hybrid together because they are siblings, they still got excited of the sheer thought of doing it. The first time, Reiri had Kizuna use a device to hide her identity and censor herself out of shame. But after that, Reiri didn't hide her identity from Kizuna anymore if they needed to do Heart Hybrid together. She was happy that her younger brother could get so excited from her. After the war with Vatlantis ended, the relationship between Kizuna and Reiri reached the point where she started doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna whenever she could, sometimes even for hours until deep into the night, becoming secret lovers. They've both commented on how greedy the other is, ironically telling each other to don't be so. Reiri even gone as far as to order Valdy to bring Kizuna to her when he has free time. Kizuna tries everything to make Reiri happy and to give her a child. Hida Nayuta Reiri and Kizuna mother. Reiri has always hated her mother for not raising them and abandoning them because they didn't have any more use for her research. After witnessing Nayuta had allied with the Vatlantis empire and was treating people as livestock, her hatred for her mother reached worse levels. She started seeing her as a demon and wanted to kill her. Noticeable, Reiri never referred to Nayuta as mother, unlike Kizuna who still did. Nayuta herself didn't really respect her daughters' intelligent and would sometimes make fun of her, only adding fuel to the fire. After the restored Ataraxia with people from both Lemuria and Atlantis following the Deus Ex Machina erasing both worlds, Reiri was forced to cooperate with her mother. However, she never hid her anger, distrust, and hatred for Nayuta and expressed her desired to kill her multiple times. Nayuta would likewise tease her daughter. The relationship between mother and daughter took a better step when Nayuta gave Reiri Zecros, the most powerful Heart Hybrid Gear that she created herself for Reiri. This touched Reiri, as it was the first time she received anything from her mother. During the second day of Harem Hybrid, the Hida family were able to sit down and talk in harmony for the first time. During which, Nayuta apologetic for all the trouble she caused her children. After defeating final Deus Ex Machina, Nayuta told everyone that she would succeed Thanatos as the system that support all worlds and will discard her self as a living thing to prevent the same thing from happening again. In order to make it happen, Nayuta gave her daughter a short silver sword to erase her conscious and switch her place with Thanatos, allowing Reiri to kill her as she promise. Despite wanting to kill Nayuta for everything she's done, Reiri found herself conflicted with actually killing her own mother, but resolved herself so Kizuna wouldn't have to. Before doing so, she acknowledged herself as Nayuta's daughter and referred to her as mother for the first and last time. In honor of her mother, Reiri decided to take the name of the second generation demon instead of becoming an angel. She even proudly told other country leaders that she was a demon. As well, part of the reason why Reiri started doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna is because she wanted Nayuta to see her grandchild. *Nayuta designed Zecros with a high exposure rate to show off Reiris' beautiful and erotic body. The cute princess design is based on the old TV show's that Reiri used to watch. Both of which embarrassed her greatly. **Reiri's overall appearance when she wears Zecros can be consider the complete opposite of Kizunas' following Eros power up; Reiri has a cute,white, angelic princess appearance. While Kizuna look like a fearsome, black demon king. Ataraxia Amaterasu Th elite defends team of Ataraxia. Well Reiri is respected by all the members as their commander, they find Reiri methods (Heart Hybrid) to be very questionable and embarrassing. Hayuru especially argues over where or not they really need to uses such shameless and immoral mean to restore their energy, preferring to just let their energy restore naturally. However, Reiri only pushes them to do Heart Hybrid because she cares about their life. As she knows that the Heart Hybrid Gears they all use will cause them to die if their count reaches zero. But at same time knows they can't protect the world without them. Evenatully, all the team members reached the point where they no longer have any problem with doing Hybrid with Kizuna. Even through Reiri is the one who made Kizuna the captain of Amaterasu for the sake of having him to do Hybrid with them and would put him in situations to improve his chance with them, she doesn't really like letting the girls have her young brother. Similarly, the girls have problems with Reiri using her authority to summon Kizuna during his free time. Aine even worrying that Reiri might be the first to get pregnant with Kizuna's child. Shikina Kei Reiri's best friend and the proxy chief of Nayuta Labs. The two have been friends for a long time and have the upmost trust in each others abilities. Unknown to Reiri, Kei has secret recordings of Reiri doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna. According to Kei, these recordings are purely for 'research purposes'. Kei thinks that Reiri might stop being her friend anymore if she would ever find out about her secret of the Ecstasy Hybrid recordings between Kizuna and Reiri. Vatlantis Grabel The hero of Izgard who once attacked Ataraxia. After seeing Grabel's overwhelming power, Reiri decided their side needed a stronger form of Heart Hybrid to fight her: Connection Hybrid. The two first official met after Kizuna brought both her, Adlea and the fleet of Izgard to Ataraxia for the sake of creating an alliance. While Reiri was clearly against the idea, she agreed after talking with her. Since then, the two have been allies and respect each other's abilities. Grabel even decided to name her personal ship Ataraxia with Reiri's permission and entrusted her with being the commander. Zelshione The leader of the Quartum who became the student council president of Ataraxia after the Deus Ex Machina destroyed both worlds and Nayuta recreated Ataraxia with people from both worlds on it. The two often came into conflict when it came to how best protect the students of Ataraxia. While both of them admit they don't get along with each other, Reiri still respects Zelshione's abilities and sense of responsibility. Zelshione was likewise shocked and impressed when she first witness Reiris' power against Odin. During the first day when everyone did Harem Hybrid, Reiri and Zelshione were the first pair that did Connection Hybrid with Kizuna. While the two mature women teased each other at first, they still worked very well together as they started losing control of them self's to the villas' aphrodisiac effect, even kissing after Kizuna climax over them. Reiri and Zelshione sometime tease each other when it comes to the other's relationship and feelings for Kizuna. Interestingly, neither of them have denied or argued about what the other said, as Zelshione would changed the subject while Reiri wouldn't deny having a brother complex. In fact, something they teased each other for when they did Harem Hybrid end up happening after the war: Reiri teased Zelshione that Kizuna won't ever do her, but Kizuna did agree to do Ecstasy Hybrid with her the night before they parted (thus it was more of a challenge on her part). Well Zelshione called Reiri a brocon headmaster who really to wanted to do Hybrid with her brother so badly she couldn't endure it. Indeed, Reiri would later use her position as the headmaster so she could do Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna whenever he had free time, even ending a conference early so they could get back it. Landred The Queen of Baldein. Reiri is thankful for all the help Landred had proven during Genesis breakdown. However, she became uncomfortable when the queen started flirting with her. This would continue when Landred became the health teacher on the reborn Ataraxia. Landred even tried to subdued Reiri's younger brother to get closer and threw herself at Reiri when the latter came to stop her. Despite being bother by Landred actions, Reiri respects her for everything she's done for them. While drinking with her and Zelshione, Reiri said she would leave Landreds' room in the teacher dormitory empty for her. Reiri even add that she would contact her if she wanted to be a nurse on Ataraxia again, in case a day ever comes where it's possible to cross between worlds, despite having no base for it. Valdy Valdy seems to be a very royal to Reiri; often watching her from the shadows. She is her current bodyguard. Reiri has shown to understand Valdy's comfortableness with doing Hybrid with Kizuna and was more than happy to make Kizuna cross dress to make it easier for her. Deus Ex Machina Odin The second strongest machine god and Reiri's first opponent. Being the first opponent to ever defeat Fafnir, Odin quickly became surprised and excited at the power Reiri possessed. While Odin enjoyed the chance to be serious in a battle for the first time in ages, Reiri was able to overpower the goddess, even countering Gungnir and Baldur. However, Reiri's victory was short lived thanks to Odin's regenerating ability. Not having enough energy or her shield, Reiri worked with her younger brother and Gertrude to property defeat Odin. After returning to being a human, Odin explained about the dangers of defeating Thanatos to Reiri. Thanatos Other Lemuria's Country Leaders After years of battle and loss, the people of Ataraxia were able to finally end the war between Lemuria and Atlantis, and save the world. Unfortunately, the very power that Ataraxia possessed made it a target for countries and group who started taking advantage of the world rebuilding state because of their greed and ambition. In responds to the greed of the people, Ataraxia became an independent country. Reiri would have the members of Amatersau and Master deal with any country that tried to attack them. Reiri would handle the leaders of those countries during international summits and meetings. She would usually be very blunt when talking with them, telling that schemes and bargain won't work with them and that they will remove the nuclear weapons of whichever country attacks them. This has caused her to be hated and fear by them, becoming known as "demon". They even tried to send assassins to kill her, which have ended failure thank to her bodyguard, Valdy. Category:Relationships